A chip encapsulation structure is for a printed circuit board and an image sensor chip to be mounted on the printed circuit board. Before the chip encapsulation structure is assembled to a lens module, it is exposed to the air for some time, and the image sensor chip can be polluted because of dust and fragments.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.